rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nightsassassin9/A Different Theory on Summer Rose.
Hello everyone! I'm a new user on here, though I've actually been reading the wiki for a while now and decided now was the time to throw in my two cents on here. As you can probably tell from the title, I decided to share on what is one of the most discussed topic in RWBY discussions: WHO is Summer Rose? And how is she related to Ruby and/or Yang? While we won't know what's what until we see it in the show, I felt I should share this theory (though it'll probably seem more like a fanfic really) I've been dreaming up the last few days. Some time ago, Mr. and Mrs. Xiao Long met, fell in love, and got happily married. About 17 years ago, they had a child, a girl whom they named Yang. Two years later, the couple produced another girl, who would later go on to be Ruby Rose. Who knows if Ruby was her original name her parents gave her or not, but that's not important to this theory. What's important was the baby's silver eyes, which was a very rare occurance in Remnant. A short time later, a woman by the name of Summer Rose encountered the Xiao Longs and, most importantly, the young Ruby. Upon seeing the girls silver eyes, Summer realized how important the infant would be for humanity's future, just as Ozpin would later when he met the girl. And like Ozpin, Summer had to have Ruby under her guidance and protection. Maybe they both knew of some sort of prophecy involving a girl with silver eyes that would save Remnant or some other nonsense. But unlike Ozpin, who could directly get Ruby's permission, Summer could not talk to the girl and had to try and negotiate with the girl's parents. Naturally, the Xiao Longs were not happy to give up their daughter to this strange woman, no matter what reasons she gave as to why they should give their youngest daughter to her. They told Summer that when Ruby was old enough and if she wanted to, they'd send her to combat school to become a Huntress. Summer, being distrustful of Huntsmen due to events in the past and having an impulsive streak, wouldn't settle for this solution and, in a very rash move, kidnapped Ruby from her home in the middle of the night. This wasn't, of course, some sort of evil plot to harm either Ruby or the Xiao Longs, but rather a last ditch effort by Summer to do whatever was possible to save the world. The Xiao Longs, very distressed when they discovered their youngest daughter was missing, enlisted the help of their brother Qrow, a Huntsmen well known for his skills in information gathering and tracking people, to find Summer and, more importantly, their precious daughter. While Qrow began his search in Vale, Summer retreated to a small, hidden cabin in the Snowy Forest, where she would raise the young girl she kidnapped in secret. When she reached the hideout, Summer realized she never learned the baby's name. On a whim, she decided to name the child Ruby Rose. The next few years were quiet for the two, with Summer raised Ruby in peace. At some point, Summer unlocked Ruby's Aura and created the young girl's now iconic cloak and sigil after her own design. Throughout their time together, Summer would constantly tell Ruby how she was going to be special one day, which would shape Ruby's desire to do something worthwhile later in life. When Ruby was about 5 or so and Summer had begun to train Ruby in controlling her Aura, Summer had to leave Ruby alone in the cabin in order to gather supplies. After promising the young girl she'd be back shortly, she left the cabin, not realizing this would be the last time she would see Ruby Rose. As Summer walked through the forest, a sense of foreboding fell over the woman. Soon, she reached an open clearing, where she suddenly encountered a mysterious man watching her. Qrow, having finally found his quarry, demanded for his long lost neice be returned. Summer retorted that it was important for Ruby to begin her training now, lest the world as they know it would come to an end. After a bit of ideological debate, both parties reached the conclusion that the other would not give in and began to draw their scythes. Thus, the two began to battle fiercely, both sides fighting desperately for the young girl they cared about, ending in Qrow delivering a fatal wound to Summer. Finally realizing that she had made a mistake about her actions with Ruby, Summer made Qrow promise that he would keep Ruby safe until she was old enough to fight on her own, rather than for someone else. After getting affirmation from the man, Summer told Qrow where to find Ruby and died peacefully. Having grown to respect Summer during their arguement and fight and wanting to be sure her body wasn't eaten by Beowolves, he buried her near the cliffside and, after promising to return to give her a proper headstone, began to walk towards the cabin Summer had told about. When Ruby heard the door open, she looked up expecting to see Summer, only to find a strange man, who claimed to be her uncle, that Summer would not be able to come back and that she asked him to take Ruby somewhere safe. Ruby was confused at first and rather hurt that Summer had lied to her, but when Qrow promised she would see her real parents, she agreed to go with. The Xiao Longs, always worried about whether their youngest daughter was safe, were overjoyed when Qrow finally returned with her, though they were slightly put off by her new name. They did, however, decide it was best to still call her Ruby, as that's what she was already used to being called. Yang, not used to having a younger sister, took to Ruby rather well and began to be the loving older sister we know her as, reading Ruby stories of Huntsmen and Huntresses before bed. These stories, combined with their parents constant lessons to help people and Summer encouragements when she was younger, led to Ruby's desire to become a Huntress. At some point before the series start, after Qrow had trained Ruby how to use Cresent Rose, he finallly decided to tell her about Summer Rose's death and her grave's location, although he omitted the fact that he was the cause of her death. At that point, Ruby left on her trek to visit the grave, which is where we see her in the "Red Trailer." Now at that the theory is over, I'm sure you all are wondering where I might have gotten the idea in the first place. Unsurprisingly, the basis of my idea comes from Red Like Roses Part II, espcially from the lines sung by Sandy Lee Casey: I know you're broken down by anger and by sadness. You feel I left you in a world that's full of madness. These lines, of course, talk about the confusion, anger, and sadness Ruby felt after losing her "adopted" mother and thrown in a whole new situation she was not prepared for. Wish I could talk to you, if only for a minute; Make you understand the reasons why I did it. Summer, having realized she made a huge mistake with Ruby, in death is now wishing she could explain to Ruby why she kidnapped her and seperated her from her true family for so long. I wanna tell you that you're all that ever mattered. Want you to know that, for eternity, I'm shattered. The first line, of course, talks about how important Ruby was to Summer, both as a part of some prophecy Ruby is to fulfill, as well as a daughter. The second line also might have a double meaning. Summer being shattered could refer to her reputation being destroyed, as she will now be know as a child kidnapper, but it could also refer to her being emotionally shattered at what her actions have done and will do to Ruby. I tried so hard just to protect you, but I failed too. And, in a prision of abandonment, I've jailed you. Refers to how Summer couldn't protect Ruby from the pain of the world and how Ruby felt lonely without Summer. I never planned that I would leave you there alone. I was sure I would see you when I made it back home. And all the times I swore it would be okay. Now I'm nothing but a liar, and you're thrown into the fray. These lines talk about Summer's promise to Ruby that she would return home, which would turn into a lie thanks to Qrow. It could also refer to later when Ruby learned more of the truth and realized how much Summer lied to Ruby when they were together. The bedtime story ends with misery ever after. The pages are torn, and there's no final chapter. These lines talk about how Ruby's future is now completely unknown, except that thanks to the prophecy, she will face hardship thanks to Summer's actions. I didn't have a choice: I did what I had to do. I made a sacrifice, but forced a bigger sacrifice on you. This more directly talks about Summer's guilt on kidnapping Ruby and forcing her ideals on what Ruby should do about the prophecy she should fulfill. Also talks about how Summer gave up her good reputation to try and make Ruby perfect before it's too late. I know you've lived a nightmare. I know I've caused you pain. But, baby, please don't do what I did. I don't want you to waste your life in vain. The first two lines obviously reiterate Summer's guilt on her actions towards Ruby. The last two lines, however, are more a cautionary warning to Ruby, telling her not to focus so much on the prophecy like she did and instead that Ruby should focus on fighting for what she wants. Well, that was a lot longer than I orginally intended it to be. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Category:Blog posts